The Only Thing Between You And Me Is Us
by Suzaku's Rose
Summary: A collection of DracoGinny poems that follows a storyline the events of the story are written at the bottom in case the poem does not explain it enough.
1. Default Chapter

Dedicated to TitanTiger05 (Sorry if I spelled your screen name wrong)

Street Singer

You open my diary not making a sound

And you see when you turned my whole world upside down

Then try to cover

What you have discovered already

We then talked so quietly not crossing the line

When you became immersed quickly in the "no cell phones" sign

When you realized

People criticized who you talk to

Well it's stuck on your face

You can't wipe off the smile

When we stare at each other

For a little while

No one can stop the way I feel now

But don't tell me if you understand

(Cause I can't take it)

I try to push a way what I feel in my heart

But it's like a car that just will not start

Trying to cover

What I have discovered already

You fill my hard head when I cannot sleep

When you spurn me my tears I really can't keep

Want to hide

What I feel deep down on the inside

Well it's 4am and I'm still awake

But I got to get some sleep before the dawn breaks

And leave where

No one can tell that I've been there

I walked out quickly and I see you before long

And some guy on the street is singing our song

Not trying to cover

What we have discovered already

This is about Draco find Ginny's diary in the library one day after they were talking then more people arrived and he yelled at her for being in his presence and she dropped everything and ran and then he starts falling in love with her and she already was in love with him.


	2. Broken Hopes and Shattered Dreams

Broken Hopes and Shattered Dreams

I put my chair up

So you wouldn't be aware

Someone used to sit there

But I left a rose

So I suppose

That means something

And I walk down the hallway

Of broken glass

Trying to forget

That I busted my ass

Just for you to smile at me

So now you realize

Dreams are made of broken hopes

Your hanging on a broken rope

All I'm left with are bloody hands

And you can't even understand

So keep me in the back of your mind

I am the words you can't find

Keep me on the tip of your frown

I am the heart that's still around

I am that tingle down your spine

And I want your heart out of mine

Ginny reflects on Draco actually reading what she has written and she now wants to forget him and move on with life because she thinks that he will spurn her anyway because she thinks he can't handle being around her when his "friends" are around.


	3. Is This Real For You?

How can you be so sure?

About how you feel

How can you be so hopeful?

That this is real?

How can you smile?

Like only bliss can occur?

But this look I only see

When you look at her

Is this all really true love for you?

Isn't this all just some free fuck to you?

Please tell me she means nothing to you

Please tell me this isn't real for you

You don't care if I bleed

You don't care if I cry

You don't care what I need

If I laid down and died

God help me realize

This isn't real

God help me realize

This isn't how it should feel

Is this all really true love for you?

Isn't this all just some free fuck to you?

Please tell me she means nothing to you

Please tell me this isn't real for you

Ginny catches Draco trying to forget his problems while making out with Pansy but she doesn't see it that way. She becomes panged with jelousy but tries to deny whatever feelings she has left for him


	4. Illusion of Men

When looking at a man from one point of view

Determination is never far from what's true

They folly and fall whichever which way

Not caring what emotions might relay

For presentations sake they'll slap on a smile

Tape a black suit on themselves for a while

But behind closed doors ties become loose

Like the words they slip up, so far from the truth

So why do we return to their out stretched hand

If they apologize or kneel with a wedding band

But when we see them standing at our front door

We can feel ourselves falling, falling once more

As Ginny sits in her room tearing apart any sort of remembrance of Draco she hears a knock on the door, strange to hear anyone up this late she calls out "Who is it?" And she hears the familiar "It's me." He knew a way into the Gryffindor Tower however now she regretted letting him know how. She felt like turning the knob and beating him to death then risking her life to get him to the hospital wing. She paused. Unsure of what to do.


End file.
